So close
by lhaine lee
Summary: Natsuki never likes attending parties even if their Shizuru's. But this year Shizuru's finally convinced her. a short shiznat fluff. first time posting a story so gomen for the shortcomings.
1. expectations

_Hi there everyone! I had this idea one morning and started to write it down. It already has 3 chapters! lol. It's a bit short though. This is my first time trying out to post a fic so, __I'm __really sorry if you'll find this least __interesting.__~lhaine _

_WORDS-_thoughts

* * *

**So close**

**Chapter I –**_**Expectations**_

It was 7:00 in the morning and a 19 year old Shizuru woke up with a bright smile on her face. Today is her birthday and like every year, there would be a party tonight arranged by her parents, but it's not the reason why she's giddy. She was used to these kinds of parties, but she doesn't enjoy herself in every single one of them. Sure, there would always be Haruka, Yukino and Reito (Her closest friends) but mostly, it was her father's associates who would be invited.

"Shizuru, you know I don't like wearing gowns and going to formal parties full of perverted old men!"

It was always Natsuki's reason for not attending Shizuru's parties. Despite that, Natsuki would always make it up to her by spending the afternoon together and giving her a simple gift before her party.

_But not this year!_ Shizuru thought merrily. _I finally got to convince her!_

_-__**FLASHBACK**__-_

S: Mou Natsuki! Just this once. Pleeeaassseee~

N: Shizuru, I told you, NO!

S: If you'll come tomorrow then I swear I'll never ask of anything or embarrass you ever again.

N: NO. And besides, you not asking anything or not embarrassing me is highly unbelievable!

S: Ikezu! Is Natsuki saying I'm a liar?

N: Shizuru…

S: And who cares about those perverted old men?

N: Shizu…

S: I'm just asking Natsuki to be there with me! _…sniff.. sniff sob…_

N: Shi…

S: Just say it! Does Natsuki hate me? _..sniff.. sniff.. more sniff.. more sobs…_

N: Shizuru stop! You know I...…! uhh... never mind!

S: What? _Her eyes, I felt like she was about to say she loves me. How foolish of me..._

N: Alright. I'm gonna come. Just... just don't ever think that I'd hate you, alright?

S: YEY! (Shizuru hugged Natsuki)

_I hate it when you say things like that, Natsuki. You're giving me false hope_

N: Zuru! Are you alright? You're spacing out.

S: Mou. I'm just imagining how my Natsuki would look in her gown. _At least it's half truth, she almost caught me._

N: SHIZURU! See, you're turning into those perverted old men!

S: And who says I'm thinking of perverted things? Natsuki's only giving me ideas. Maybe Natsuki should wear a backless gown with a high slit and a matching plunging neckline to show off her white creamy skin! _Hmmm_... _I sound like I'm voicing out my fantasies_

N: Baka! Who says I'll be wearing such revealing clothes!

-_**End of flashback**_-

_Since she's coming tonight then I guess I wouldn't receive my present early this year. Though it isn't much expensive like father's associates gifts, it's still enough to make my heart flutter. I know how Natsuki bothers herself thinking about my presents. She even saves for it with her small salary from her job at the garage. Just like the one she gave last year, a beautiful music box with a dancing ballerina that plays her favorite piano piece._

* * *

See, told you it's short! haha. I will be posting the next chapters soon, I promise it'll get better and less cliche:)) "hopefully" I would really love to know you're opinions so please feel free to review!

arigatou! :D


	2. false hope

Hello again mina-san! So this chapter is the reason why it's rated hurt/comfort. Hope you'll like it :D

Thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter.

_Blahh.. blahh.. blahhh.. _–Shizuru's thoughts.

* * *

**So Close**

Chapter II –**_False Hope_**

"Time slows down when you're anticipating for something."

It is exactly what's been happening to Shizuru. It's like every time she looks at the clock, just a few minutes would have passed by. She's so looking forward for her best friend's _…cough.. secret love's.. cough.._ gift. Also, she just can't wait to see Natsuki in her gown.

_ She already looks wonderful in her everyday clothes, what more if I'll get to see her in a gown? I must prepare myself for this. Fufu.. I have to stop myself from drooling. Hmmm… Knowing Natsuki, she'll have her style in any outfit she chooses. It wouldn't also be bad to see her in a tux. She could be my date for tonight and we'll be dancing in circles, waltzing through the dance floor just like in fairytales. Natsuki, my prince charming. It just sounds so right._

**11:00 pm**

A lot of drunken businessmen were already goofing around like addicts. Everyone is enjoying the party in the Fujino Mansion except for the birthday girl herself.

_ Where is she? Didn't I mention that the party would be starting at 8? No, I know I cleared that to her before she left. Could it be that she was only forced to say yes? But she promised, she'd come! Did she? ... I don't remember exactly. I was so happy when she said yes that I didn't bother to pay attention very well… Shizuru, calm yourself! Be a good best friend and understand her. Yes, that's right. There must be a lot of clients today in the garage. She'll come, stop worrying yourself girl._

"Hey Bubuzuke! Why are you drowning there in the corner? It's your party you know."

Shizuru smiled a bit. She was amused on how her friend still misuses the words in her sentences.

"It's frowning Ruka-chan" corrected Yukino.

"Yukino-san, you should teach your girl proper grammar when you're not teaching her "other stuff" when you're alone. If you know what I mean" said Reito with a grin.

The couple just blushed at the comment then finally Haruka spoke.

"Stop saying such things toothpaste model! Why don't you just get yourself a girlfriend… err... or a boyfriend or whatever you fancy and stop bothering Yuki-chan!"

"Ruka-chan, it's alright. No need to get worked up"

"Alright, if you say so"

_ Despite how cold and strong the school thinks of Haruka, Yukino still manages to bring out the heart in her. They are so perfect for each other. Sigh… I wonder if Natsuki and I would be a good couple like them… OR A COUPLE AT ALL :(_

**2:00 am**

The party ended with no sign of Natsuki. Poor Shizuru was crying her eyes out in bed. She wants to be mad but she just can't. She doesn't know how she'll face Natsuki when she sees her. No matter how understanding she forces herself to be, the poor brunette fell asleep with a thought in her mind.

_ I have no right to be mad, we're not together and she didn't really promised she'd come. She's not giving me false hope. It's only me who's hoping._

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

There you go, another one finished. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. Even though they're just few, I really felt excited that at least there are readers who looks forward to my story. I'll be waiting for your reviews again: D


	3. redemption

Sugar, spice and everything nice! Here comes the fluff : ) ~lhaine 3

_Blahhhhhh_**- thoughts**

* * *

**So close**

**Chapter III**** – **_**Redemption**_

**11:00 am – Shizuru's room**

A sleeping brunette felt a hand caressing her cheeks, as if it was wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes last night. She opened her eyes and saw the goddess of her dreams. She rubbed her eyes. It was really Natsuki who's sitting beside her on her bed. As soon as the Natsuki saw the girl's eyes open, she quickly retrieved her hand.

Shizuru, who's finally in her senses, sat down facing Natsuki. Then that mean awkward silence got the both of them. Both averted their eyes from one another. Shizuru, playing the talkative one between them, started a conversation.

"What are you doing here so early?"

She said it with her usual friendly façade on. Natsuki knew the true emotions behind her friend's smile. She knows the brunette to well to believe her. After all, she's the cause of the distress in her friend this time.

"It's already 11:00 am. I thought you'd be awake by now since you usually get up at 7"

Shizuru glance at the digital clock on her side table and realized that it's true. It's the first time she woke up that late. She might not even have woken up if she didn't felt Natsuki's hand.

_I might have been so exhausted from the party, but I'm used to them. Despite how late the parties end, I would get up earlier than this… It must be because I cried. Great! Natsuki must be thinking of what an old hag I am right now because of my appearance… Natsuki? Oh! _That thought brought her back to reality.

"You didn't answer my question Natsuki"

Because of the long pause before Shizuru's reply, Natsuki thought that she's angry.

"Well, uhmm… I'm here to apologize for last night. I swear I have a good reason for it! It's really kind of a long story but I can't tell you for now. I know that I should have informed you earlier so you didn't had to wait. I… uhhh.. I know you're really mad but please forgive me! I'llmakeituptoyou,andI'll-!"

"Fufu" Natsuki stopped, hearing Shizuru's giggle.

"What's funny?" asked Natsuki

Shizuru caressed her cheeks affectionately then said:

"Natsuki's so cute when she's rambling with her words; she's almost like Haruka-chan."

"I AM SO NOT LIKE HER! …uhmmm… aren't you mad at me?"

"Natsuki knows I'm disappointed right? But I'm not mad. I can't, even if I wanted to, and besides if Natsuki says that she'll make it up to me, then I'll believe her. But this time, please say you promise"

She suddenly felt her friend's arms around her.

"I promise Shizuru and again, I'm sorry for last night"

When they released from the hug, they starred at each other for a moment then Shizuru saw Natsuki turning red.

"Natsuki, are you alright?"

Natsuki then found the ceiling VERY interesting. She mumbled something but Shizuru wasn't able to catch it.

"Pardon, I didn't hear you"

"Your clothes…"

"My clothes?"

She looked at herself and knew at once why Natsuki was blushing. She's only wearing cotton short-shorts that were almost like undies and a very thin spaghetti strap top which reveals a bit of her black lacy bra underneath. It was another chance to tease her love and she's not letting this go.

S: "Natsuki~ we've been talking for a while now, why didn't you pointed it out earlier?"

N: "I was…"

S: "Natsuki wasn't ogling me, wasn't she?"

N: "No!Who'soglingyouI'mnotoglingyou!..."

S: "Who's having perverted thoughts now?" shizuru grinned.

N: "You're mistaken! I was just-"

S: "Natsuki."

N: "Yes Shizuru?" _I'm so in trouble!_

S: "Does Natsuki think I'm ugly? Is my body not attractive enough for Natsuki to stare at?"_…sniff… sniff…_

N: "Of course not! You're beautiful! Yes I was starring at you and I do think you're hot! –hmpf!" she quickly covered her mouth from saying too much!

Shizuru crawled over to Natsuki slowly and seductively.

_Oh no! Now I'm really in trouble! Kami-sama, help! _Natsuki thought.

Shizuru leaned her face to her love.

"So~ Natsuki thinks I'm hot?

Realizing she fell again in her friend's trap. She was only able to say:

"**SHIIIZZZUURRRUUUU!**"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Yey! I made a SORT-OF-long chapter this time! Please review as much as you want. I would accept them, good or bad :)**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed, I know you're just few, but hey, it counts :))**

**Pochako –I don't know if I can write a story with a tragic accident yet, I'm really just a beginner. : P**


	4. exchanges

_Blahhhh_ -thoughts

Blahhhh –text message

* * *

**So close**

**Chapter IV – **_**Exchanges**_

**7:30 am**

It's a beautiful Sunday morning and a certain brunette was busy checking the messages on her cell phone. One caught her eye knowing whom it's from.

Good morning! Remember when I told you I'll make it up to you? Well today is the day! There's a festival tonight near the sea side market. Meet me at the entrance by 4:00 pm -Natsuki

_Oh Kami! Natsuki's asking me out on a date! Fufu.. I wonder what she looked like while typing this message… *dreamy eyes* kawaii! ^/^_

Her phone vibrated again and she opened it fast seeing Natsuki's name

It's not a date! Don't get too excite! Yeah, and since it's a festival you can wear your kimono or whatever comfortable stuff you wanna wear. –Natsuki

I'll see you then at 4. I hope Natsuki won't be late for our date tonight –Shizuru 3

Baka! I told you it's not a date! I'm just making it up to you by taking you out… -N

Why is Natsuki so defensive? And why can't I call it a date? Taking a person out is the idea of dating is it not? –S

Well, yeah. But dates are for lovers right? There's a big difference! –N

Mou, doesn't Natsuki love me? –S

After sending the text, Shizuru immediately regretted it. She was cancelling the message, pressing the same button over and over!... but it was too late!  
[N/A: this always happens to me! lol.]

She didn't want to force that question to Natsuki, and knowing her friend… _What was I thinking? Of course she'll say yes! Natsuki knows I'll be hurt if she'd say no and either ways, she'll say yes just because I'm her best friend… sheesh… you're hopeless Shizuru. What's taking her too long? Oh no… I hope she didn't take it bad._

You wanted me to say yes, didn't you? So… yes! Haha! Just kidding. Of course you are important to me, other than Duran, Mai and the gang, I don't know what I'd do without you –N

_Kyaaaa! Natsuki's so sweet! What do I say? What do I say? Should I tease her for that Oh gosh! I know I'm smart but how come I space out when it comes to her? Think brain… think… should I insert another topic to avoid this? Natsuki isn't often like this so I must give her a good answer so not to offend her. She trusts me now…_

That question was just a tease but thank you for answering it, it means so much to me. I wish for you to know that you're also very important to me. My life was just plain business and everything was set straight but Natsuki came to my life and gave it twists and turns. Now I know how to have fun and enjoy because of you. I'm happy to have you Natsuki –S

_She poured her emotions in this message. She was so glad to have someone whom she can just be herself with and show her true feelings. EXCEPT for the fact the she is hopelessly in love with this person._

Thanks for being true to me and yeah, for not teasing me because of my reply. I know there aren't a lot of people you trust so I'm honored. Hey! As much as I like getting too cheesy and overly dramatic with you, I gotta get something fixed in the garage, so see you tonight! –N

Closing her cell phone, she hit the bed with a thud and a contented sigh…

**_No one can ruin this day for us :) _**Thought Shizuru.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the garage…**_

"Ouch! You didn't have to hit me that hard you know!" shouted Natsuki

"Yes I had to! I f I didn't then you're going to destroy my flooring for pacing back and forth in that same damn spot! You're worse than a daddy waiting for her wife laboring in the emergency room!" said Midori, the owner of the garage.

"Let her be chief, she's just nervous. The mutt's gotta a little date with the kaicho tonight" [N/A: oh come on! We all know who calls Natsuki that!]

"Jeez, you should've said so. But still, quit the pacing, it damn annoying!"

"So is everything ready Natsuki?" asked Mai

"Yeah, but I still have a request to make to the festival organizers" Natsuki answered.

She had prepared everything for Shizuru, with the anticipation of being with her and finally, if she gets the courage, she'll…

**_No one can ruin this day for us! _**Thought Natsuki

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Gomen ne, it took too long for me to update. I was actually bumping my head on the wall to come up with something: P Lol. I wanna finish this of course! If you wanna suggest scenes for the upcoming date then you are very welcomed to do so. Uhhmmm… yeah, I haven't got ideas for the next chapter. **

**Balticbard- **thanks for the compliment!

**Seyan**** – **I wanna reveal Natsuki's reason, I hope I'll be able to put it in the upcoming chapter

**Pochako- **Thanks, I don't like tragic stories to, as cliché as it may seem, I still prefer happy endings. (cough… hopeless romantic… cough… XD)

**Ako2project, Asuka47, Nat-shiz- **thanks!

**Shadowcub- **LOL. He knows it's for Natsuki's own good. XD


End file.
